The Number Five
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Sam/Freddie: Five years of having a love/hate relationship. As that relationship grows it turns into something...unexpected.


**Title:** The Number Five  
**Disclaimer:** Does not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Oneshot - FreddiexSam - Five years of having a love/hate relationship. As that relationship grows it turns into something...unexpected.  
**Author's Note:** Just to let you know, I love Creddie, but a only a little bit of Seddie because at first I hated them, but now I'm starting to lean on those two right now. To keep you in mind, this whole oneshot of a story is in Sam's point of view. So, please read and review anyway even though it is written by a FreddiexCarly fan.

* * *

**When we were five years old...**

My mom had let me go to play around in the park. The first thing I had gone to was the yellow spiral slide. I was going to be the first on it, until he came along and wanted to get on it too.

I was about to push him off, but he kept looking at me weird like I was some kind of an alien or something. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked annoyed. "Do I have something on my face or what?"

He quickly shook his head as if he made a mistake. "No. I thought that you were..."

I became angrier than annoyed so I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to my face. "You thought that I am what? Ugly?"

"No! No!" The boy said shaking his hands. I loosened my grip and let him go. "I thought that you were..." He swallowed. "Pretty."

I tried really hard to not make a blush. No one has ever called me pretty before. "Um...yeah well...thanks I guess." There was an awkward silence between us. "What's your name?"

"Freddie." He answered. "My real name is Fredward, but don't tell anyone that."

I smirked. "I won't. I promise. I'm Sam but if you call me Samantha I'll punch you."

Freddie seemed real scared at my threat. "I won't." His voice seemed honest. He looked at me again and, somehow, I don't get disturbed by his looks. Whenever a boy that I don't like looks at me, I have the urge to punch him, but to this one, I don't. Weird.

"What is kissing like?" Freddie suddenly asked me out of the blue.

I never thought about that before so I shrugged. "I don't know...wanna try it?"

He stood up straighter. "Just to get it out of the way?"

"Right." I nodded for his answer.

We walked closer to each other and started to lean our heads. I became extremely uncomfortable and when I saw he started to close his eyes, I stopped him by pushing him down the slide. He was shocked and began to scream as he slides down.

I saw him landing on his butt then wiped his brown hair that had some much in it. "Let's wait for five more years!" I yelled down to him as he was brushing his pants that have dirty stains.

**The age of ten.**

I walked into the hotel and saw this guy named Lewbert. He held a mirror in his hand staring at his disgusting wart on his cheek. Ew. I walked upstairs going over to my best friend's place, Carly Shay. Before I was about to enter her side of the apartment, I saw him. The boy that I had met at the park five years earlier.

"Sam?" He asked surprised with a smile coming up on his face.

"Freddie?" I asked to and tried to keep my voice sounding normal and not excited like he was. "I didn't know you live here."

"I do. My mom and I do actually. We just moved in here because my parents got a divorce. My father kept the house and we have to live in an apartment." Freddie explained.

"Oh...I'm sorry." I apologized about his parents recent divorce. My father died a while back.

He still smiled though. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting my best friend, Carly Shay. Do you know her?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "No."

"I'll let you go meet her then." I said and he seemed reluctant about that, but I did it anyway. I opened the door and saw Carly right there. She gave me a full embrace. Her smile washed away when she saw him. "His name is Fredward."

"I told you _not_ to say that!" He exclaimed and was a bit mad.

"Like I keep a promise." I snorted.

Carly just giggled at him and we started to go inside. Then she came out and offered Freddie. "Do you want to come in?" He walked in with us.

Carly said that she's going to get some drinks for us and was in the kitchen. "You broke your promise." Freddie told me disappointed.

"That's the only way I could get you back because you wanted to kiss me when we were five." I said.

He seemed to get curious. "What about now?"

"No!" I quickly said without hesitation. "Especially not when my friend is around. Five more years."

**Finally fifteen. A teenager.**

That Fredward Benson. I swear I was going to murder him in his sleep. I should have done that anyway and I don't care how much his crazy mother will cry about that. It's what he deserves because he was the one who tied me up to the worst person on the face of the earth...Gibby. After I was free, I started to think up of what I could do to him for my revenge.

I overheard something. A conversation between him and Carly that he had never kissed anyone. That would be perfect! I told him on the iCarly webshow that my friends and I had made up. That's how we ended the show and the look on his face was priceless!

The kids at school heard that and started to tease and pick on him. It started to go too far that Freddie had to wear a disguise and skip two iCarly rehearsals. I couldn't help feel but a little guilty at this. Okay, maybe a lot guilty at this because I was the one who started it. I apologized for what happened. After it was over, I planned to go over to his apartment to make another apology in person.

I saw him at the fire escape sitting on his lawn chair listening to his music from his iPear. He let me came in and I told him that I was sorry and he already forgive me when he seen the show. Then we figured that this was the best time to do it.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do it now?" Freddie asked me standing up.

"If it's okay with you..." I said. We looked at each other the same way we had looked when we were five years old at that slide. None of us made the first move. "Well...lean in!" I told him and we both leaned our heads closer and kissed. My eyes opened wide as I never knew a kiss could feel...well...I don't know what exactly. He seemed to enjoy by the way he has his eyes close the whole time while mine were wide open. We let go and I knew that it didn't last for half a second.

"Good work." He sighed.

"Same here." I commented as I slowly took steps backwards and was about to leave until he called me back for something.

"I hate you." There was a playful smile.

I smirked. "I hate you too." I left.

_I love you too..._

**At the age of twenty and living the life.**

Freddie took me to a restaurant. It looked really beautiful and it must be very expensive for him to take me out here for a date. But, somehow, I don't think that this is a date.

I told him how Carly told me yesterday she and Jake planned their honeymoon to Rome. It sounded great and I was really happy for her. I remember her always saying how Rome is the city of love or some other chiz. I was one of her bridesmaid and she had her wedding in the spring. I would have it in the fall, but that's just me. If I ever do get married. Like some guy would want to do that with an abrasive girl.

As I was explaining Carly and Jake to him, the food came and we ate it. At the time we're finished, he seemed to have forgotten something when he grabbed a black jewelry box out of his carpet. Then, he got down no one knee...oh no, not the knee…

"Will you marry me?" He proposed. I felt stinging in my eyes and knew it was the tears threatening to come out. I looked around and saw the people who eating had stopped and looked at us. Even the waitresses looked at us too.

I swallowed and was able to say: "Yes." He smiled and we hugged as we heard the people applauding.

He kissed my cheek and put the ring onto my finger. I smiled as it fits perfectly. "Let's wait for five years when we're out of school. Agree?"

"Agree."

**Twenty five came...**

"Do you, Fredward Alexander Benson, take Samantha Elizabeth Puckett as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

He stared into my eyes and answered sincerely: "I do."

"And do you, Samantha Elizabeth Puckett, take Fredward Alexander Benson as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked again.

I smiled and nodded. "I do."

The priest made a smile at us and announced to the rest of the people who attended the wedding. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We leaned in to kiss. This time I felt sure of myself. Not like I was when I was fifteen. It. Was. Perfect.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mister and Missus Fredward Benson!"

**Thirty years old. Somehow feels ancient...**

I screamed and squeezed Freddie's hand tighter and he seemed to be in pain to. I say all kind of colorful words to him, and I cry because I never knew child birth could hurt so freakin' much. But at the position I am in, I didn't care if he will have a broken hand. The only thing I concentrated on is to get the child out of me.

I heard a cry and it was Freddie's. It was my baby. It's our baby.

"Congratulations Mrs. Benson!" The nurse said happily as she handed over it to me and I held it with open arms. "You have a healthy baby boy."

"Alexander James Benson." I decided. He looked at me shocked for a moment because I chose his father's name for his son's middle name. Then, changed it when he was pleased with it.

"This is going to be the great eighteen years of my life." He whispered in my ear.

**Forty five years old..._wow_...**

I heard a door slam and saw it was my son. I gotten curious and was about to ask him but he went to his father for help. I decided to listen to their conversation. They walked to the couch and sat upon it.

"_I hate her_!" Alex exclaimed angrily to him. "All she ever does is she constantly makes fun of me and I haven't done anything!" I smiled to myself thinking that I have done the same thing. It looked like Freddie was thinking what I was thinking.

"Maybe she likes you." Taylor said in a sing-song tone. My daughter reminds me when I was younger because I behaved exactly like her. She is only a couple of years younger than our fifteen year old son.

"Ew, that's so gross! And shut up, squirt!" Alex sits himself down onto the couch next to his father so he could talk to him about his problems.

"Your mother was my friend and I like her." Freddie pointed out and Alex seemed surprise at the truth.

"Really?" Alex and Taylor said being interested at this new and interesting fact. Taylor sat next to her brother on the couch.

"Really." I found myself to say and both Freddie, Alex, and Taylor turned around to look at me. I appeared from out of the kitchen and walked towards them sitting myself down on the couch next to my thirteen year old daughter. "I gave him a lot of insults, but didn't know that insults were a sign of affection."

"So...Jenna really does like me, huh?" Alex asked.

"It could be." I thought aloud.

"Jenna and Alex sitting in a tree," Taylor began to sing much to her brother's annoyance. "K-I-"

"Don't even start, kid." Alex warned her as they are going upstairs to their rooms while Freddie and I look at each other and started to have our 'alone time.'

The next day when Alex was out of school, I saw him bringing along a girl with him. He introduced her in front of me, Freddie, and his sister. "Mom, Dad, Taylor, this is Jenna." The brunette with green eyes looked very pretty and she looks like she has the face of an angel and couldn't be mean to anyone. Maybe it was true that she does like my son.

"You're pretty." Taylor compliments to her smiling.

"Thank you." Jenna smiles back. Nice girl. I guess Alex knows how to pick the good ones like his father does.

We talk for a little bit so we could get to know my son's girlfriend a bit better, then Alex told us they have to leave because they're going to go on their first date to the movie theaters.

"I like her." Taylor says once Alex and Jenna left and I agree with her.

"I like her, too." Freddie says.

Freddie and I sat down on the couch thinking that the relationship of Alex and Jenna was just like us when we were younger. It's funny how history repeats itself.

"They waited for five years." I told him.

He smiled back at me taking my hand. "So did we."


End file.
